The Stars Above us
by MaTRIX136
Summary: "He will be the end of me Sango, I don't know, I can just feel it" Kagome said running out of the building crying. An (AU) inukag fic about Inuyasha's and Kagome's lives both together and apart from each other. Can they keep their true feelings hidden inside after another encounter?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ALL KIKYO 3's STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY. YES SHE WILL BE A COMPLETE (you know what) IN THIS STORY SO, JUST STAY AWAY! Oh, and I will not be posting the next chapter until I have at least five reviews that are worth it. For this story, I am aiming about 60 to 70 thousand words (EXCLUDING THE A/N's) sooo yeah, I already have written the first three chappies…so bring it on!

-Prologue—

We were at home, a rather nice day. I was due in a month or so. Inuysha looked over to me and smiled. We were like THE dream couple. We both lived in the same apartment after I got pregnant and we were already engaged.

"Hey Kag's wanna go out and visit your grandfather at the hospital? I promise we'll go out for some ice cream afterwards? My treat?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to upset my hormonal temper.

"What do you mean my treat? Aren't you always supposed to treat a pregnant woman? But sure, yah, whatevs. Lemme go get re- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! God, that hurts so badly!" I was practically yelling right now as I fell down clutching my overgrown belly in pain. Inuyasha just looked at me worriedly.

"What's going on Kagome; talk to me." He knelt over my shivering body and slowly whispered into my ear words of comfort.

"Inuyasha, I think I am having the baby!" Next thing, I was out the door, into an ambulance and headed to our local hospital, Shikon Care. ON the way there Inuyasha was too busy calling up random people and crap so I just waited, trying not to scream my head off in the process.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it! Just one more push and you'll be fine!"

The pain was driving me crazy but I knew I had to keep on going. Everyone was counting on me even my unborn child. If I quit now, it would be too late. Almost all of the Takahashi's were there, waiting outside, for the good news of course. 'Ugh, why did it have to be so hard?' I thought.

"I can't do it anymore, and it's driving me crazy, momma, I need help...I am so tired"

"Kags, hold on baby, it is going to be alright" Inuyasha said. The man I love, my fiancé, my other half. As I looked into those amber eyes a feeling of relief washed over me and I felt—better. His arms wrapped around me and I was practically in heaven. It was a surprise that he could still have that effect on me

"I am going to have to ask everyone except the spouse to exit now. We are in the final stages of birth, but it is very crucial that minimum staff is present." Dr. Hojo was nice, tried to hook up with me a couple of times, but we never got far. At least I could have someone I trusted delivering my baby.

"UGH! It hurts so bad!" I whisper-yelled out to no one in particular. "You idiot Inuyasha, why the hell did ya have to go on and get me pregnant? Was it fun? Do you like seeing me in all this pa-"

A cry broke the silence, and I practically broke down crying in relief. Then, dead silence

"Get the damn defilibrator, heart failure 107 type B – infanticidus type C, GET TO IT" Hojo was practically screaming with my baby girl in his hands. The next few moments were a blur, but the only thing that mattered that day was when I saw Inuyasha's eyes crumble as he looked from hojo to me in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this to happen, I didn't even know."

"Where's my baby?" I asked, questioning the man in front of me. "It's not only you baby, but your grandfather as well." He just looked at me. I knew what he meant by that.

Just a while ago we were planning to meet him and after all this other pain, I had to deal with another loss? What was happening? Why had the gods chosen to hate me only just today?

I crumbled up. That's just it. I crumbled up. The pain was too much for me to take, I couldn't deal with it anymore. My grandfather was dead, and he last thing I said to him was 'Why are you so stupid Grandpa"

Even though I could get over my Grandfather because I had prepared myself, there was just one other thing that lay heavy in my heart. My baby was dead, I never even got to see her face before she was cremated.

A couple of hours later, I walked out of the delivery room, going on out to meet all the sympathetic eyes in the background. The corridor was rather small, the bathroom was just around the corner, and I had the need to pee, urgently.

"Come here baby, you know you want me.." I gasped, 'What, is that? Really? Some random couple has to go around the hospital hooking up in the bathroom? Feeling of not caring anymore, I walked in because my

"OMG. WHAT THE F***!" A voice pierced the tension that was in the room. I just couldn't believe my eyes. First, today I had already gone through so much pain, and now, even after all that,THIS? Inuyasha practically had it going on with Kikyo in the women's bathroom. My asshole of a cousin just couldn't keep her hands to herself. Just the fact that he was kissing her and had her all pressed up against the wall made bile rise to my throat.

"Get out you bitch. I knew I didn't want you anymore after I laid eyes onto Kikyo. She's so much better than you, even in bed. I should have left you months ago"

"Inuyasha, how could you? We were going to be married…" My eyes started to tear up, but I wouldn't show him that he had won. I couldn't show him that I really was in pain. After all this time. I didn't even suspect anything. All the looks that came from the nurses as I zoomed past them were unbearable. How would you perceive a girl who had just given birth to a stillborn AND seen her fiancé hook up with her cousin?

Running out of the hospital, I stopped at the nearest bench, and poured my heart out. Not just for my little girl, but for all the other pain the people around me had caused. A little bushy tail popped out from under the bench.

"Auntie Kagome? Are you okay?" Little Shippo, he could always manage to cheer even the most depressed person up. In this case, it would be me. Rolemi—the fox demon in our family and Souta had both done a good job with him, considering the fact that they were divorced.

I probably looked like a mess right now, not even my Louis Vuitton and my Calvin Klein flats could make me look that good in a situation like this. Give me some slack here.

"No, I am okay Shippo; it's just that Auntie Kagome's having a hard time right now. I promise the fun loving Auntie will be back in no time, I am just not feeling good right now, okay?" The four year old looked at me in awe. This kid, what should we do with?

The old Kagome never came back though, but that makes me just the way I am now. Ya, happy now?


	2. Chapter 2

READ THE FOLLOWING SO YOU WON"T DIE READING THE CHAPTER.

Okay guys, so I decided to give in cause you guys are lazy people who refuse to write reviews. I hope that I can find an editor soon, so I get chapters uploaded quickly. A big thanks to Princess Inume for reviewing. I have a secret in this story that you won't find out ntil the climax. Let me clear up things about ages.

**Kagome, Sango, Kouga, and Bankotsu- 25**

**Inuyasha and Kikyo- 27**

**Suikotsu and 'Danny Boy'- 43 (heheh)**

_**Oh, I know the prologue completely sucked, but I promise the chapter will get better and better with more practice! So, READ AND REVIEW s'il vout plait!**_

_**IF I MISSED ANY MAJOR CORRECTIONS, PLZ TELL ME!**_

**~START~**

I was being haunted ever since that day. Those words"I should have left you months ago"still kept up in my mind every time I tried to calm down. I couldn't get over him; yet, I don't think I will ever.

'Why was life so hard', I thought. My hair made its way in front of my face as I collapsed onto the glass windowpane of my bedroom. Those words would stay with me forever. How could someone be so cruel. The last thing I saw was silver that day before I rushed out of the hospital. All is well now, life will always throw things at you that you won't be able to combat with force. I have learned to adapt, getting a new job and all, but I dunno, It just feels…different.

**~2 years later~**

"SOMEONE GIVE ME MY GODDAMN CIGARETTE!"

Pause- "let's take a look shall we, This is me, yes, me a couple of years down the road. Me, such a rebel against humanitarian beliefs, who would have thought?" The only two things in life that really mattered were a)friends and b)food. Scratch that. Food was more important (my udon is calling to me).

Sango approached me with look of worry. Sure she was great roommate and as was I, but I think I scared her with my reckless antics at least every other day if not every day. I wasn't like this before, ya know. I had a life before, and the person that ruined it, I still hate with a fiery passion to kill on sight. That's a bit violent, no? I guess that would explain my behavior now, but hey, you never know.

"Kagome you are going to be late for your internship again. YOU KNOW that Bankotsu won't cover your shifts again" Sango said as she was pulling my legs out of the breakfast chair and attempting to get me into the bathroom. With no luck, I just headed over to the balcony and pulled out my cigarette and my lighter.

The fuchsia walls covered our apartment. FUschia was also the color of Sango's face when she saw me smoking.

"I can't believe it Kagome, what's gotten into to you. You used to be so innocent and now you are smoking. YOU out of all people" Sango started her rant on my attitude as I began to tune her out and admire the view,which was, more run down buildings.

Don't judge, the rent here is dirt cheap. The living conditions isn't that because we get adequate amounts of water and electricity. You might be thinking, what is a soon to be doctor doing in this type of adobe? Well, it's kind of because I DON'T get paid. Besides, Kaede, the landlady, is actually not the hag that people make her out to be. Plus, her Udon could be served to the gods.

Sango was still ranting as I flicked off the ends of my cigarette and blew out a donut hole. (AN- I don't smoke, but I have always thought that was cool)

"Damn it Kagome, the land lady is gonna kill us when she finds out about you smoking, you really have to be more careful. I don't what has happened to you the last year, you disappear and show up a year later at my doorstep, looking like hell ran you over! Ugh, I just wish you would talk to me more."

"Suck it" I called out as the ashes off of the end of the cigarette fell onto the concrete of our balcony. Even though Sango and I have both grown accustomed to my new personality, I can't bear to think of how much it might hurt others. The only thing I can do right now is to block out my pain.

"Kagome, get your bottom off the balcony and go take a shower. Oh, and I'm heading off, so take the bus, as usual." Sango killed me with her perkiness sometimes.

I got up, finally, and went in to take a shower. The hot water slammed onto my back as my shoulders relaxed and I felt at ease. "Ah, this is what I live life for". Scrubbing off the rest of my body with my lavender scented soap, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. Grabbing my 2nd cigarette of the day with one hand and my coffee with the other, I headed out of the door to get some real breakfast. Conveniently, this was the first thing I heard.

"Kags, you're such an asshole" That idiot Kouga, and all he could do was annoy the heck out of me. Gosh, I wonder how Ayame could keep up with his conceitedness and arrogance sometimes.

"Don't regret it, bestie!" Argh, I groaned mentally. Nonetheless, he was one of the only friends I trusted

As I focused on the bagel I had just purchased, I pulled out my beats and hit shuffle on my IPod. Eminem was jamming in my ears as I strutted down the pavement to the bus stop.

"Dang, Sango got me to leave half an hour early." I said as I looked down at my rolex. Hey, I might have an attitude, but at least I got class. My thoughts started to wander into things I didn't want to remember, but they came to me anyways. I was getting tired of still remembering when I was trying to move on. Sure it's been two years, but you just don't forget someone that important. It would be magic if you could.

**~Scene Change~**

_Kaogme's mom looked over to see her daughter and her best friend's son on the couch, wrestling for the remote control. This is when they still lived in that Japanese style shrine._

"_Inuyasha, stop! It tickles!" Kaogme said, out of breath. Her best friend was at her house again,attempting to torture her into giving him the remote._

"_No, I think I am having fun with this. Boy, I could do this forever." His hands kept on lightly roaming over her body as the little boy tickled the ever so persistent girl. Being a hanyou and all, his long clawsdu into her skin, threatning to pierce, but her wouldn't do that, they were best friends, and always would be._

'_She's having so much fun' the little Hanyou thought. He looked at the laughing girl on the big purple couch as she looked into his eyes, trying to put a serious face on._

"_Inuyasha, I swear on your fifty cent ramen packets that I WILL KILL you after this little event is over."_

_Inuyasha's silver hair bounced as he suddenly jumped off of both the girl and the couch. "I will never sacrifice my ramen, Kagome, not even for you. YAAAAAA! ATTACK!" The little hanyou went back to tickling the young human girl as she tried to flee from his grasps._

**~Scene Change~**

Thoughts like these just erupted from the back of my mind and forced me to look at the past all over again. Not even the cold, freezing weather that was under the shade of the battered bus stop could stop me from pouring raindrops out of my eyes.

Soon, I was broken out of my emotional haze as I heard an oh-too-familiar voice reach out to me.

"Hey Kags, wanna lift" Danny boy, the stupid bus driver thought we were in some kind of relationship. At least I could tell him about all my problems. His knowing smile seemed to just brighten my day, but jut a little bit—just a little.

Oh! Look at that, only a few minutes later I found myself ignoring the weird stares I was getting form radom homeless people on the bus and was ranting my problems all out to danny boy. How nice

"…And these thoughts just won't go out of my head. I know I am supposed to focus on work and surgeries and getting my internship/residency done, but it just doesn't feel the same anymore. I have no more motivation anymore. Do you understand?" I was ranting to him, again. No wonder he thought we were in a relationship.

"Looks like Kags, you've got a problem. You aren't having any fun! Without fun, where's your motivation going to be, huh? Snap out of it now. Ever since you rode my bus, it's been like that." He was lecturing me.

He was such a good listener, although, he never did tell me his name—his real one, that is.

This was my morning every single day. I would rant to Danny boy and he would lecture me. Pluuging in my earbuds, I grabbed a seat in the back.

**~Scene Change~**

"Stop 3, Shikon Care drive." The robotic voiced had always creeped me out and will probably continue to until the end of my days.

The trees were blowing ever so softly against the wind as I waved and nodded to every patient and doctor on my way to the lab. I stepped into the special disinfectant machine thingy as I passed through all different types of security.

Setting my white with pink labcoat onto my shoulders, I hooked up the data probe to look at more bacteria form the depths of the vascular , an annoying voice called out to me saying something about looks, how amazing the unidentified peron was, and oh yeah, his amazing demon powers. I knew who it was. Kouga, 'nuff said. (AN-10 points to people who thought it was Inuyasha)

After concluding his rant about how godlike he was, Kouga proceeded to tell me something that was actually useful, and as usual, I tried to zone myself out.

"Hey Kagome, are you even listening to what I said? It's pretty important you know." Kouga began to pull on the ridiculously long sleeve of my labcoat.

"Ugh, what Kouga? And I swear, if you sya another word about how you were made by the gods, I will personally see to your death. I threatened him. If looks could kill, Kouga would be dead right now.

"Hey Kags, what took you so late. We have a meeting in 10 mintes, something about promotions and revenues and crap. _Everyone _is required to be there, even the nurses and ER people. Must be important."

"Shut it Kouga and focus on your antibodies" I really just couldn't deal with his antics right now, plus, he was just being plain annoying.

'Poor Ayame, she must be so frustrated every single day putting up with this part of her arranged marriage.' I thought to myself and chuckled at the image of Kouga trying t operate the high tech microsope.

"Oooh, is someone getting jealous now? Is little Kaggy getting jealous because I get to look at antibodies? Huh, is she, now?" Kouga's little antics continued on throughout the time we had up until the moment that we sat down at our seats, which were rather comfortable, I might add.

**~At the meeting~**

I sat down with my friends and everybosy from the radiology and anesthetic department. Being nervous, I bit my nails, furiously—it was an old habit of mine.

"Hey Kags!", Sango whispered to me (AN- Sango is a nurse at Shikon Care),"What do you think about hojo being promoted to director? He's going to be a real lady's man, don't ya' think?"

"Hush it! I have better things to worry about. Besides, I just got on speaking terms with Hojo, don't ruin it now by making me say something bad about him"

"Kaggy _LIKES_ Hojo…ooooh, I can just see it! Hojo getting down on one knee, Kagome bl-"

"Sango, I told you to shut it." Sometimes I wonder why I even have these friends anyways."

As I relaxed into my rathe comfy swirly chair and resisted the temptation to swirl round and around and around, he meeting was commenced and the announcements for promotions, donors, and new procedures began.

Suikotsu, the overly obese man who was apparently ont=e of the best doctors around got up as his bell sagged onto his rather tight fitting pants. Imagine an elephant wearing a suit trying to balance on it's two feet—this is what the guy looked like. When I first came to work at the hospital, I thought he was a patient.

"Hey Kagome, isn't having liposuction in a couple of days?" she smirked evilly because she knew what I was about to do next.

A LOUD BELLOWING LAUGHTER ERUPTED OUT OF NOWHERE. Yes, it was me. 'nuff said.

A couple of people snickered and went back to listening to the fat man saying his words as I held down my head in embarrassment.

"That's what you get for listening to your friends," Kouga said in a sin-song voice.

"On behalf of the elder executives I hereby promote Sango Tajiya, Kagome Higurashi, and Naraku Imeni to our newest research facility in San Jose, California."

I was in shock, pure shock. A couple of doctors just stared at me in either envy or disgust. My mind was filled with other things that I could just not fathom what was going on at the moment.

Pure shock. I couldn't fuckin' believe it. Out pf all the people in this hospital, Sango and I were apparently the only two people who had to pack up and screw with our lives settling down in a new place. Not that I didn't mind, Sango was an amaxing firend, I was just pissed at Hojo now. I walked out of the room with swagger and my anger practitcally radiating off my body.

"Somebody's pissed." Bankostsu exclaimed.

"That, my friend, would be the understatement of the year" Sango whispered furiously.

**Whaadya think? Review below. Plus, do you think I should make Miroku really rich or normal? I know Inuyasha is gonna be rich, but not sure about Miroku. One last thing, for my next chappie, I'll probably have it done in like a week or so. School's starting up soon, so I gotta work fast!**


End file.
